Quiero
by Netzach
Summary: Y después, quedó solo, aun con la sensación de su cálido aliento sobre la mejilla y el eco de sus palabras vibrando en su interior, “No quiero volver a verte jamás”... mientras ella se alejaba caminando
1. Default Chapter

Hola chicos/as! Gracias por los reviews quemandasteis en mi otra historia. Era un one-shot imposible de seguir, pero aqui vuelvo a la carga con un fic. Sera cortito pero apetitoso, jejeje. Asi que ya sabeis a leer y dejad reviews, por cierto, tardare en actualizar, asi que cuanto mas paseis por caja mas ganas tendre de seguir, jajajajaja.

Lo tipico, los personajes no son mios, son de la fabulosa Jo, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

A leer tocan!

* * *

**QUIERO**

**Quiero que me oigas sin juzgarme...**

**Quiero que opines sin aconsejarme...**

**Quiero que confies en mi sin exigirme...**

**Quiero que me ayudes sin intentar decidir por mi...**

**Quiero que me cuides sin anularme...**

**Quiero que me mires sin proyectar tus cosas en mi...**

**Quiero que me abraces sin asfixiarme...**

**Quiero que me animes sin empujarme...**

**Quiero que me sostengas sin hacerte cargo de mi...**

**Quiero... que conozcas las cosas mias que mas te disgusten**

**Que las aceptes y no pretendas cambiarlas**

**Quiero que sepas... que hoy puedes contar conmigo...**

**Sin condiciones.**

_Jorge Bucay_

_Cuentos para pensar_

**Curándome de tí**

Al fin, después de largos años de incertidumbre y oscura soledad vuelvo a reunirme con él. El sumun de las mas perfectas imperfecciones aparecidas en el inmenso agujero negro en que se convirtió mi vida. Durante este tiempo he tratado en vano de olvidarte, de olvidar tantos momentos juntos, instantes de felicidad que escapaban entre mis dedos buscando, supongo, un cuerpo mas apacible en el que descansar.

Al principio todo fue como siempre, nada había cambiado en ti, aunque si lo había hecho dentro de mi. En el instante en que me reconocí amándote todo pareció girar de nuevo, como si de un infinito circulo se tratara. Un circulo sin inicio ni fin, nacido en mi subconsciente y que florecía cual cálida primavera inundando mis sentidos. Rebosante de felicidad me reunía contigo cada mañana esperando que al fin naciera en ti una palabra, un gesto que revelara que finalmente mi lucha tenia sentido, y cada noche Morfeo me envolvía en su cálido manto permitiéndome vivir de la esperanza un poco más.

Pero el tiempo irrefrenable me devolvía a una realidad que no era la mía, a una realidad en la que no deseaba vivir, a mi realidad de sueños imposibles, sueños que finalmente acabaron consumiéndome.

Me escondía de ti y de tu mirar esmeralda, por miedo a que descubrieses que habitaba en mi corazón, con miedo a que las cosas cambiaran, con miedo a perderte, sin saber que en realidad ya te perdía.

Te perdía en cada momento en que me olvidaba de ti, para pensar en mi, a pesar de que tu sola presencia hacia que mis sentidos danzasen alegres al son de tu esencia, nublándolos. Tu llegada era mi calma y mi tormento, una calma engañosa, pues la calma que precede a la tormenta siempre lo es, y como tal llegaría, aunque de forma sutil y sibilina.

No se cuando empezó este distanciamiento que tan patente queda ahora en mi memoria, pero lo hizo, cada día era mas duro que el anterior, siempre esperando algo que no podía llegar, temiendo y deseando que todo quedase aclarado. Pero al igual que miles de veces antes, mi organizada mente llego a una conclusión que no era la que mi corazón pedía a gritos, decidí no buscarte, esperar a que me redescubrieras, esperar solo que mi espejo de Oesed no se rompiera en mil pedazos dejándome consumida en la nada.

Recuerdo claramente la despedida, que sin ser la ultima era la que cambiaria radicalmente nuestros destinos. El viaje en el tren no fue agradable ni placentero, era mucha la tensión que nos invadía en el pequeño vagón, todos sabíamos que era el final de una etapa, el final de un verte durante todos los días, de compartir aventuras y charlas junto a la chimenea, de esos largos siete años que pasamos juntos.

Ron miró el reloj, y corrió precipitadamente hacia el pasillo, supongo que en busca de Luna. Estábamos cerca de Londres y también a él se le acababa el tiempo, así que nos dejo solos. Me dejó sola con él, que debía hacer ahora, que decirle, de que hablar? Éramos amigos sí, pero algo nos había cambiado, ya no podía leer en tu mirada que pasaba por tu mente, bloqueabas tus emociones y no sabia si esa mezcla de indecisión, miedo y arrepentimiento que mostraban tus ojos iba dirigida a mi o simplemente era la consecuencia del recuerdo latente de tu ultimo encuentro con Voldemort. Aun ahora no se que ocurrió aquella noche, nunca me lo dijiste¿cuando dejaste de confiar en mi? Desde la perspectiva que da la lejanía y el paso del tiempo igual no fuiste tu, al menos no del todo, yo también tengo mi parte de culpa, decidí dejar de velar por ti, dejar de pasar noches enteras buscando una solución para acabar con tu sufrimiento, un medio de mantenerte vivo. Puede que me cansara, tantas solitarias noches en la enfermería esperando esa mirada que hacia que todo valiese la pena, esperando que todo saliese bien, esperando que el final llegase. Pero como siempre, el final nunca lo es, y pase de esperar a desesperar.

Igual mi decisión fue muy egoísta, día tras día veía el sufrimiento reflejado en tu rostro, ver como tu sonrisa iba desapareciendo, dando paso a un triste y preocupado semblante, algo que muchos pensaban era una muestra de arrogancia y decisión, pero yo sabia la verdad y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Pensé que igual mi sufrimiento te estaba contagiando y mas que nunca necesitabas alegrías para iluminar tu camino. Sí, no quería sufrir, en realidad lo que no deseaba era compartir ese sufrimiento contigo.

Cuando finalmente te decidiste a hablar no podía creerlo, como dos personas que han pasado tanto tiempo juntos pueden de repente darse cuenta de que son dos extraños.

**Flash back **

_-Entonces... ¿ya has decidido que harás el próximo año?- comentó Harry con tono inseguro._

_-Tras meditarlo un poco llegó la respuesta de ella._

_-Aun no estoy segura, hay tantos campos en los que me gustaría investigar...-respondió dubitativa- No estoy segura, creo que me inclinaré por la medicina mágica, mis padres siempre han querido que me interesase por esa rama._

_-Ah, con la cantidad de horas que has pasado en la enfermería es normal que te haya picado el gusanillo._

_-Para ser amiga tuya son necesarios conocimientos en muchas mas materias._

_-Pero vale la pena¿no crees?- sonrió picaramente_

_-Hombre, si obviamos la parte de estar en alerta permanente todos los días del año, romper un sinfín de normas y temer continuamente por tu vida y la de tus amigos...umm... _

_-Yo diría que ..._

_-¿Tan difícil te resulta ser mi amiga?- la cortó Harry de forma brusca_

_-Oh Harry por Merlin! No me malinterpretes, sabes que no es eso lo que quería decir._

_-Ah no, y entonces ¿que es lo que querías decir exactamente Her-mi?_

_-Hermi?- dijo ella con tono desenfadado- Sabes como odio que me llamen así_

_-Contéstame¿tan difícil te resulta ser mi amiga?_

_Su tono de voz y su mirada la hicieron sobresaltarse. Hermione quedó en silencio, su cabeza era un torbellino de ideas, a cual mas descabellada¿que pretendía Harry con aquello? Esa conversación se estaba haciendo muy difícil, si no media sus palabras en cualquier momento metería la pata, y era lo ultimo que buscaba._

_-No lo se Harry, no es que sea difícil... es complicado... - quedó callada un momento¿como en un instante se había podido meter en aquel atolladero? Y justo ahora que iban a separarse. Y de repente una idea cruzo su mente - ¿Has empezado a prepararte para las pruebas de acceso del dept. de aurores?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_Harry la miro incrédulo¿como podía haber cambiado de tema tan descaradamente? Haciendo gala de un gran aplomo tomo aire y respondió de forma pausada:_

_-Si, llevo meses preparándome_

_-¿Ya tienes fecha para la prueba?_

_-Hermione te lo dije hace semanas, el mismo día que llego la carta del ministerio- dijo empezando a perder el control- ¿de verdad me estas preguntando esto? Ron no habla de otra cosa_

_-Lo siento, lo olvide¿era el 19 de septiembre?- dijo dubitativamente, esa fecha le era muy familiar, y esperaba no haberse equivocado demasiado._

_-No es el 19, ni mucho menos de septiembre¿qué te pasa Hermione? El 19 es tu cumpleaños! No se donde tienes la cabeza últimamente._

_-Perdona, he estado ocupada, tampoco es necesario hacer un drama de esto_

_-Vale- dijo asintiendo pesadamente con la cabeza- la prueba es el 14 de agosto, los entrenamientos van bastante bien, Tonks y Lupin han prometido ayudarme este verano._

_-Oh, eso es fantástico Harry- dijo Hermione, pero al ver el escepticismo en su rostro añadió- En serio, estoy segura de que te ayudaran mucho, aunque no creo que te haga falta, eres un mago excelente._

_En ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, apareciendo una rubia cabellera acompañada por una radiante sonrisa. Hermione nunca había estado tan contenta de ver a Luna. Sin siquiera sentarse les pregunto:_

_-¿Habéis visto a Ron? Me dijo que quería preguntarme algo antes de llegar a Londres, pero no lo encuentro por ningún sitio._

_-Se fue hace un rato, igual se topó con el carrito de dulces- sugirió Hermione sonriente, viendo que al fin su charla con Harry había acabado._

_-¿Por que no le esperas aquí, no creo que tarde-dijo Harry con una esperanzada sonrisa que se vio inmediatamente interrumpida por la respuesta de Luna._

_-No, prefiero ir a buscarlo, me dejó muy intrigada esta tarde, estaba muy nervioso- y seguidamente les pregunto con un tono de voz inseguro- ¿Vosotros sabéis que quiere?_

_Harry y Hermione se miraron confusos, tenían una ligera sospecha de lo que Ron quería preguntarle, pero ninguno parecía saber nada. Hermione le respondió de forma resuelta:_

_-No estamos seguros, pero creo que te gustara._

_-Oh! Tu crees? - dijo recuperando su semblante soñador mientras salía a buscarlo- Nos vemos en la estación chicos._

_Tras la salida de Luna el silencio reinaba entre los dos muchachos. Harry tenia la vista fija en la ventana, ante él campos y bosques pasaban fugaces. Hermione sin apartar la vista de su serio rostro emitió un sonoro suspiro._

_-¿Crees que Ron se atreverÿ- preguntó siguiendo la mirada de Harry._

_-Se atreva a que?- respondió distraído._

_-A decirle a Luna._

_-Bueno, creo que el problema de Ron- dijo volviéndose para mirarla- es que le ha costado demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de lo que siente por ella._

_-Supongo que en cierta medida se sentía apabullado y confuso, Luna es una persona muy compleja._

_-Igual el problema es que no sabe lo que siente ella por él._

_-¿Como que no? No conozco a nadie mas evidente que Luna... ?Weasley is our King¿Eso no te dio ninguna pista?- dijo ella con sorna._

_-Pues la verdad no. No todos tenemos la capacidad de leer entre líneas Herm._

_-Vamos Harry se la veía venir._

_-Bueno igual es que en esos momentos el tenia otras cosas en la cabeza- respondió Harry sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella._

_-¿Ron¿qué otras cosas?- respondió risueña._

_-A veces las cosas mas simples te desbordan. ¿O vas a decirme que tu nunca te has sentido así?_

_-¿Así como? No entiendo a que te refieres Harry._

_-Confusa. Yo me siento así casi todo el tiempo- le respondió, bajando la mirada._

_-¿Te sientes confuso?- pregunto intrigada._

_-Solo digo que a veces resulta muy difícil organizar la mente y los sentimientos._

_-Obviamente. Ella le dio todas las pistas, el solo tuvo que aceptar lo que sentía- soltó Hermione, haciendo que Harry levantara de nuevo la mirada perplejo._

_-¿Como solo¿y porque tiene que ser él quien de el paso? Si tan claro lo tenia ella ¿porque no arriesgarse?_

_-Si lo hizo, dejó claros sus sentimientos. Se interesó por él, le animó cuando lo necesitaba. Todo el mundo lo veía, todos menos el implicado._

_-¿Y no crees que eso fuera suficiente para desconcertarlo? Si sumas el hecho de que le persiguiera por todo el colegio, con lo rara que es, y que además es la amiga de su hermana¿qué se suponía que debía pensar?_

_-¿Qué estaba interesada tal vez?- dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_-Entonces eso significa que tu estabas interesada por mi y ahora que apenas hablamos ya no lo estas ¿no?_

_Hermione palideció al oír sus palabras¿era posible que Harry se hubiese dado cuenta? Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, que esperaba ansioso su respuesta. Pero no lograba descifrar lo que esos obres esmeralda le decían, no encontraba la seguridad para decirle lo que tanto tiempo llevaba oculto, no era capaz de revelarle lo que la hacia sentir y desear. Trato de sobreponerse, y con voz cansada contestó._

_-Eso es totalmente diferente Harry. Estas sacando las cosas de contexto._

_-No lo hago. Según tu si una chica se interesa por un chico implica que le gusta ¿no?_

_-No es lo mismo, nosotros somos amigos._

_-Querrás decir éramos amigos porque de un tiempo a esta parte apenas se nada de ti- dijo Harry con cierta amargura en la voz._

_-Ya te he dicho que he estado muy ocupada_

_-¿Ocupada en que?- pregunto el muchacho molesto - Nosotros siempre hemos estado juntos en todo, pero empezaste a evitarnos._

_-Yo no...- trató de decir ella, siendo interrumpida por un enfadado Harry._

_-No digas que no nos evitas Hermione! Lo haces, y negarlo es una tontería._

_-¿Eso crees, que te evito?- pregunto incrédula y empezando a molestarse por el curso que estaba tomando la conversación._

_-Si, eso es exactamente lo que pienso._

_-Perfecto... –soltó un bufido exasperado- pues si es eso lo que piensas no voy a defraudarte_

_-Genial! te has convertido en una persona totalmente desconocida para mi._

_-Probablemente pero no he llegado sola hasta este punto- Hermione empezaba a perder el control._

_-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? – la increpo incrédulo._

_-Mira Harry no voy a perder el tiempo explicándote algo que ni quieres ni puedes comprender._

_-?FABULOSO! Siete años de amistad tirados a la basura!- Gritó Harry. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo._

_-¿Amistad? La amistad es reciproca y aquí siempre soy yo la que da, la que aguanta! Eso NO es amistad._

_-?De que estas hablando! Eso no es cierto._

_-¿A no? Veamos... Cedric, Sirius, la profecía... tu siempre te encierras en ti mismo, sin pensar en que los que te queremos también sufrimos, y no solo sufrimos por ti. ¿Cuándo has tenido tu que estar para mi? Nunca te has dado cuenta de lo que me pasaba. Yo también he sufrido, no sabes cuanto... pero entendía que de alguna manera tu sufrimiento... tu sentimiento de culpa superaba todo lo que los demás pudiéramos sentir._

_-Yo...- trató de excusarse Harry._

_-TU! el gran Harry Potter!- ya era demasiado tarde, Hermione había explotado- Aun no entiendes que los demás también sentimos. Me has tratado siempre como un medio para lograr salir de tu pozo negro. Soy un fin, no el medio para alcanzarlo._

_-Pero yo no..._

_-Déjalo Harry, en realidad no me conoces, no sabes absolutamente nada de nadie que no seas tu mismo._

_-Quizá eso se deba a que nunca has querido que te conociese realmente._

_-Quizá tengas razón, puede que nunca haya dejado que me conocieses, puede que ni yo misma me conozca, he pasado tanto tiempo pendiente de ti que me olvide de mi misma, pero eso se acabó._

_-¿Y ya esta¿Te alejaras de mi y con eso lo solucionaras todo?_

_-No, no voy a alejarme de nadie, solo voy a anteponerme a los demás, voy a ser egoísta al menos por una vez, pero jamás podría dejaros de lado, sois una parte muy importante de mi._

**Fin flash back**

Al llegar a la estación todo el mundo parecía feliz, Ron y Luna estaban exultantes. Intente hablar con ellos pero su felicidad me provocaba un dolor profundo en el pecho, me sentía desvanecer. Intentando sobreponerme me acerque a mis amigos para despedirme, me puse mi mejor mascara, cubriendo con ella el dolor y desasosiego que la conversación en el expreso me había provocado, y avance hasta ellos, pero mi mirada solo buscaba la de Harry. Tenia el semblante duro y serio, apenas levantaba la vista del suelo, me acerque a él y con un austero abrazo me despedí. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al ver el dolor en sus ojos, solo era comparable al que yo estaba sintiendo, nos habíamos hecho daño, mucho daño. Con pasos temblorosos me aleje de él, sabia que nada volvería nunca a ser igual, el dolor pasa, pero no se olvida.

Nada de lo que a mi alrededor sucedía me importaba, solo quería salir de allí para liberar el grito que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta. Busqué a mis padres con la mirada, allí estaban, corrí como una posesa a su encuentro y me abrace a ellos. Lagrimas silenciosas empañaban mis ojos, lo había perdido, en un instante había perdido aquello que mas me importaba.

A partir de ese día solo le veía cuando esporádicamente Ron lograba reunirnos, yo siempre esperaba esos encuentros con ilusión, con esperanza, con impaciencia, pero al verlo de nuevo todo volvía a mi mente, como si de una horrible pesadilla se tratara, tus ojos aun mostraban esa tristeza al mirarme, esa certeza de que el dolor seguía presente, y yo no sabia como enfrentarlo. De este modo una vez mas me refugie en el estudio. En apenas tres años acabe la carrera de sanadora. Ginny fue de gran ayuda, ingresó nada mas acabar Hogwarts, y a través de ella podía saber de ti, saber cosas que no me atrevía a preguntar a Ron, y mucho menos a ti.

Pero al finalizar los estudios ya nada me ataba a Londres, no quería ni podía recuperar la pasión que había sentido mucho tiempo atrás, la pasión que aun vivía en mi a través de los recuerdos, de las vivencias a través de los años, y soñaba con volver a verte, con recuperarte de nuevo, pero solo eran sueños. Pensé en mis contradicciones, en mi continua lucha interior, y decidí emplear todas mis fuerzas en ayudar a alguien. Recordé las noches a tu lado tejiendo gorros y bufandas mientras conversábamos animadamente, recordé tus ojos a la luz de las chispeantes llamas y en ese momento decidí que era hora de volver a lo que fue mi lucha, mi lucha en muchos sentidos. Recorrería Inglaterra, esparciría así la semilla de la revolución de los elfos, ese era el castigo y la recompensa, el castigo de recordarte, de recordar tus bromas, de recordar las esquivas caricias y halagos que nunca fructificaron, y así esperaba que también la recompensa llegase, necesitaba pensar que nos ocurrió, saber en que momento se enredaron los hilos del destino, cuando mi mundo y mi felicidad se tiñeron de rojo arrastrándote a ti en mi camino.

Y aquí sigo, en una lúgubre cabaña en medio de la nada, esperando que al fin mi cabeza y mi corazón trabajen al unísono, como siempre debieron estar. Esperando a que el futuro nos devuelva al camino.

De repente un suave aleteo la devolvió a la realidad, una lechuza blanca se acercaba a ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco, conocía a ese animal, era Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry.

Cuando llegó a ella la abrazo como si del mismo Harry se tratase. Unos minutos después, se dio cuenta de que traía un mensaje. Con las manos temblorosas desato el pergamino de la pata del ave. Con algo de miedo lo abrió, una fragancia familiar la embargó dejándola de nuevo sumida en sus recuerdos, como extrañaba ese aroma, como lo extrañaba. Dejo la carta sobre la mesa de su habitación sin leerla, y caminando como una autómata se metió en la ducha. Si, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, el agua caliente caía sobre ella, y una reconfortante sensación de tranquilidad la envolvió, logrando al fin que su mente empezase a trabajar. Nuevas dudas la asaltaron, y con paso decidido salió del baño dispuesta a resolverlas.

_Hola Hermione; _

_Que tal estas? Hace meses que no se de ti, se que es algo que te resultara extraño pues tu y yo dejamos de tener contacto hace mucho mas tiempo, pero ahora tampoco escribes a Ginny. Estoy preocupado, tus continuos viajes por los confines de la isla y los nuevos ataques de mortifagos me hacen pensar que igual algo no anda bien, he dejado pasar demasiado tiempo hasta conseguir reunir el valor para hablarte, para explicarte la razón de mi ausencia en tu vida, y para que tu me expliques tu decisión de alejarte de mi, de nosotros. Creí que dejándote marchar lograría al menos que fueses feliz, aunque lejos de nuestro lado. Pero no puedo mas, necesito verte, tengo mucho que contarte, quiero tratar de recuperar ese "algo" especial que nos unía, que nos hacia inseparables, solo espero que tu también lo desees. Mandé a Hedwig a entregarte este mensaje, ella te encontrar� te extraña tanto como yo Herms, como todos, y no se ira de tu lado hasta que decidas contestarme, solo trata de que sea una respuesta afirmativa._

_Muchos besos, Harry._

_

* * *

_

**_Ahi lo dejo, espero tomatazos, vociferadores y demas. Un muxu a todos, Netzach_**


	2. Jamás siempre fue demasiado tiempo

**Ale! Aqui esta el segundo capitulo. He tenido que subir el ranking por cierta escenita que hay por ahi, pero no llega al nivel de torrida pasion jejeje. Siento muchisisimo la tardanza pero prometo que el siguiente no tardara, ya lo tengo casi acabado si obviamos una conversacion que se me resiste.**

**Muchas gracias a los que me dejasteis review, la verdad es que se agradecen mucho, y por supuesto tambien a los que se toman la molestia de leerla aunque no digan nada.**

**En cuanto acabe examenes me pondre sin tregua con la historia. **

**Ta luekkk!**

**Netzach XD**

* * *

**La letra "u"**

****

_**Escribiendo sin "u" **_

_**Puedo hablar hasta de mi cansancio**_

_**De lo mío, del yo, **_

_**De lo que tengo,**_

_**De lo que me pertenece...**_

_**Hasta puedo escribir de él,**_

_**De ellos,**_

_**Y de los demás.**_

_**Pero sin "u"**_

_**No puedo hablar de ustedes**_

_**Del tu,**_

_**De lo vuestro.**_

_**No puedo hablar de lo suyo,**_

_**De lo tuyo,**_

_**Ni siquiera de lo nuestro.**_

_**Así me pasa...**_

_**A veces pierdo la "u" ...**_

_**Y dejo de poder hablarte,**_

_**Pensarte, amarte, decirte.**_

_**Sin "u", yo me quedo pero tu desapareces...**_

_**Y sin poder nombrarte,**_

_**¿Cómo podría disfrutarte?**_

_**Como en el cuento... si tu no existes**_

_**Me condeno a ver lo peor de mi mismo**_

_**Reflejándose eternamente**_

_**En el mismo,**_

_**Mismísimo, **_

_**Estúpido**_

_**Espejo.**_

****

_**Jorge Bucay**_

_**Cuentos para pensar**_

****

**Capitulo 2 : Jamás siempre fue demasiado tiempo**

Los recuerdos regresan a mi como rocas incandescentes, quemando mi alma. Ni siquiera el cielo desea acompañarme en mi abandono, esta oscura y cerrada noche solo contribuye a cegar aun mas mis pensamientos.

He tratado en vano de huir de ti, de mi mismo, pero tu voz sigue en mi cabeza... debatiendo cada idea que de ella sale, ayudándome sin saberlo en todas las decisiones que tomo, protegiéndome sin descanso, sin dejarme jamás caer... pero tampoco en el olvido me deja sumirme.

He llegado a desear la muerte, pues solo con ella lograría el tan ansiado descanso que ni en mis sueños aparece. La noche cada día se cierne sobre mi, fugaz, envolviéndome en su manto de incomprensión y desespero, mientras sigo aquí esperando una respuesta que no llega, esperando una señal perdida en el espacio y en el tiempo, deseoso de que mis palabras no hayan caído en el olvido, deseoso de que estés bien.

Ahora mas que nunca mi insomnio me consume, se lleva con el las esperanzas de tu regreso, las esperanzas de reunirme de nuevo contigo. ¿De que sirve estar bajo el mismo cielo¿ver la misma luna día tras día sin ti? pensar que igual en este mismo instante tu también me extrañas. Como decir a nadie que el niño que vivió no puede seguir vivo sin ti, pues mi vida me abandono cuando tu lo hiciste, a pesar de todos mis intentos por ignorarlo es tan patente! Vivo una vida que no es la mía, es una muerte en vida de la que solo tu puedes arrancarme.

Mis esperanzas y sueños han sido desterrados. Hace tanto tiempo que debí buscarte, hace tanto que te encontré para dejarte escapar de mi lado. Ahora solo puedo preguntarme el porque de mi renuncia. Soy débil, me negué a pensar que tuviera alguna posibilidad, me juraba a mi mismo que todo esto pasaría, que ella se había ido por una razón muy simple... ella quería huir de mi, alejarme de su vida. O al menos, eso es lo que me demostró esa noche. Hace ya mas de un año que la vi por ultima vez, estaba tan triste, tan seria, tan inalcanzable... tan sola. Fue tan difícil para Ginny convencerla. Era su ultima noche en la ciudad, pocas horas faltaban para desterrarme de su vida. Aun así accedió a pasar esa velada con nosotros... conmigo.

Cuando llegué a la casa ya estaban todos allí. El ambiente de fiesta que se respiraba era solo empañado por fugaces lagrimas que la señora Weasly era incapaz de retener. Llegue... aunque estaba muy lejos de allí, llegue sin llegar... Estaba tan lejos de ellos, de sus sonrisas, de sus bromas, de sus lagrimas, de sus suspiros, de los gritos y gruñidos ahogados, tan lejos de ella...casi tanto como ella de mi. Las bromas y risas provocadas por los gemelos resonaban constantemente en la cálida sala. Parecía que sus corazones conocedores de la inminente perdida, habían decidido dar todo el cariño que poseían, reunirlo en ese preciado instante y guardarlo en un rincón de sus almas, revivirlo por siempre. Sentí de nuevo esa calidez que había perdido... y que apenas la rozaba a ella.

Tras la cena Ron nos reunió en la sala. Nos sentamos alrededor del fuego, dos Griffindors y una soñadora Ravenclaw nos miraban expectantes esperando algúna reacción por nuestra parte. Hermione observaba el crepitar de las llamas, totalmente sumida en sus divagaciones. Yo la observaba, intentando descubrirla de nuevo, intentando volver a internarme en sus pensamientos.

**Flash back**

_Ron empezó de nuevo a gruñir casi de forma imperceptible mientras Luna, a su lado, lo miraba exasperada._

_- Ronald¿Se puede saber que te pasa ahora? Llevas toda la noche susurrando incoherencias y refunfuñando al cuello de tu camisa._

_- Yo no estoy refunfuñando!- refuto el aludido encarándola._

_- Puedes decirnos lo que te pasa de una maldita vez!- salto Ginny sin poder contenerse por mas tiempo- Por Merlín! Eres imposible!_

_Ron la miro de forma grotesca._

_- ¿Que me pasa?- pregunto indignado- Ella sabe perfectamente lo que me pasa!- Chilló señalando a Hermione con un dedo acusador._

_La aludida seguía ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el crepitar de las llamas, esas lenguas de fuego que nublaban sus ojos y sus pensamiento, acaparaban toda su atención. Harry la miraba con creciente curiosidad._

_- ¡Hermione?- increpó con incredulidad Ginny. En ese instante la joven salió de su ensoñación y sorprendida se giró hacia ella._

_- Dime – dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa._

_Harry desde su sillón se sorprendió por la dulzura con que hablo. Hacia mucho que él no recibía esas muestras de cariño._

_- Herm¿sabes porque Ron esta tan molesto?- resumió Ginny._

_- ¿Ron esta molesto?- pregunto sorprendida- ¿Qué te pasa Ron?_

_- ¿Como que "que me pasa"? – replicó incrédulo- Como si no lo supieras... ¿Te has dado cuenta de que dentro de unas horas te vas?_

_- Por supuesto- dijo Hermione tranquila- soy consciente de ello..._

_- ¿Pero tu estas loca¿como puedes irte¿te lo has pensado bien?- la increpó velozmente._

_- Ya hemos hablado de esto Ron- le dijo paciente- aquí ya no me queda nada por hacer, además, es una gran oportunidad para llevar a cabo mi proyecto._

_- Ohhh si! Por supuesto! – salto Ron irritado -Tu proyecto! Salvar a una panda de elfos que no desean ser salvados._

_- No lo desean porque no entienden lo que significa...- replico acalorada - porque no han conocido nada más que la esclavitud._

_- Hermione entra en razón... JAMAS lograrás nada y yéndote solo te expones al peligro- dijo Ron acercándose a ella y cogiendola de las manos- Hay mortífagos sueltos¿sabes? _

_- Ron!- le recriminó Luna halándolo de la camisa- Déjala en paz. Si Hermione quiere ir sus motivos tendrá, lo cierto es que debe ser una experiencia muy interesante- termino pensativa._

_- Y te vas¿sola?- continuó Ron encarando a Hermione una vez más._

_- No... no realmente- respondió tras una pequeña pausa._

_- Ahh no?- Habló por primera vez Harry amparado por la tenue oscuridad que rodeaba su rostro- ¿Y se puede saber quien va a tener el placer de acompañarte?- preguntó alzando una ceja. Atrapando a Hermione en una lucha de miradas._

_- Si, exacto?- exclamó Ron- Dinos con quien vas... ¿estás segura de que es de fiar?.- La mirada de Hermione seguía puesta en Harry._

_- Por supuesto que es de fiar!- saltó de pronto una indignada Ginny. _

_- Déjalos Gin! - la calmó la castaña depositando una mano sobre su hombro. Harry la observaba interrogante- Con quien vaya o con quien deje de ir no es algo de vuestra incumbencia- refutó tajantemente- y mucho menos sabiendo la reacción que tendríais._

_- Entonces... LE CONOCEMOS!- Saltó Ron exultante._

_- Ron! - lo calló Harry- si no quiere decírnoslo es cosa suya.- Su tono de voz se endureció y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Hermione quedó desconcertada durante unos instantes._

_Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza escapando así de aquel intimo contacto. Levantándose del sillón se dirigió hacia la puerta "Necesito tomar aire!" exhaló precipitadamente. Hermione perfiló una sonrisa melancólica al verlo abandonar la sala. _

_Salió al jardín de los Weasley por la cocina. La fresca brisa otoñal se coló hasta sus pulmones. Dio un par de suspiros prolongados... un gnomo le hacia carantoñas unos pasos más allá. Con rabia contenida se dirigió hacia él a grandes zancadas... tras una corta persecución lo cogió por los pelos y mirándolo con aprensión tomó impulso._

_- Siempre pasa lo mismo! ... MIERDA!- chilló a pleno pulmón lanzando el gnomo por encima de la valla- ... ¿porque demonios he decidido venir? ... pero si ya no me importa ... no debería importarme ... ¿cómo se le ocurrió a Ron invitarme? ... si ella no quiere saber nada de mi ... no pinto nada aquí ... hace siglos que no nos vemos ... y nada cambia..._

_- Eres muy difícil ¿lo sabias?- Hermione le miraba desde el umbral de la puerta._

_Harry levantó la cabeza todavía de espaldas a ella- ¿yo soy difícil?- susurró incrédulo.- Pues tu no te quedas corta- añadió subiendo el tono de voz._

_- ¿Tu crees?- Harry se volvió a mirarla, permaneciendo estático._

_- Sinresquicio de duda- le espetó._

_- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí fuera?- Preguntó Hermione caminando lentamente hacia él._

_- Desgnomizar el jardín- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- esta muy descuidado._

_Hermione se paro frente a él, un asomo de diversión apareció en sus ojos, aunque desapareció tan raudo que Harry creyó haberlo imaginado. Observó las estrellas con aire ausente, evitando mirarla de nuevo. Pasaron varios minuto hasta que un escalofrió la obligó a hablar._

_- Hace frío...- comento frotándose las manos para entrar en calor._

_- No importa ...- contesto él- ¿por que has salido?- inquirió._

_- ¿Por qué haces preguntas cuya respuesta ya conoces?- contestó ella con voz cansada. Harry la miró confuso, y cavilando breves segundos su respuesta contestó con cierta malicia._

_- ¿Por qué siempre tus respuestas son otra pregunta?_

_- Porque crees que lo sabes todo...- Respondió mirándole directamente a los ojos._

_- Si lo supiese no preguntaría –dijo Harry con tranquilidad.- De echo aun no has contestado a ninguna de mis preguntas... ¿con quien te vas?_

_- No debería decírtelo -suspiro pesadamente - pero si realmente quieres saberlo... _

_- ¿Ginny sabe quien es? –la interrumpió de pronto. Ella asintió impaciente- Yo solo..._

_- Solo ¿que?-soltó interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del muchacho._

_- Ginny no ha sido muy "sutil" ahí dentro- dijo de pronto percatándose de algo-... es Malfoy ¿ verdad?_

_- Si ... – contesto ella casi susurrando- Malfoy...- se mordió ligeramente el labio, inequívoco signo de que estaba nerviosa- Tenia que acercarse al lugar al que me dirijo... contrarrestar algunos antídotos defectuosos con su nueva formula... Aceptó escoltarme cuando Gin se lo comento... Me acompañará en mis primeras salidas._

_Su ceño levemente fruncido era clara señal de que no le parecía una buena idea ._

_- Harry, Draco es un buen chico...-siguió ella incansable- De verdad! ... El Sr. Weasley..._

_- El Sr. Weasley no tuvo que soportar sus insultos jamás.-la cortó enfurecido._

_- No, él no, pero yo si... y Gin también..._

_- Ginny no sabe lo que quiere!- increpó asqueado._

_- ¿Se lo dirás a Ron?_

_- Por supuesto!_

_- Harry!- replico incrédula._

_- ¿Qué?-dijo mirándola súbitamente- Vale, esta bien. De todos formas... ¿Como iba a decirle que te vas con ese presuntuoso?... Imagina si ata cabos y le extraña la actitud de su hermanita!... No quiero que se enfade con ella...al menos aun no... no merece sus reproches..._

_- Ahh, ella no pero yo si!- dijo repentinamente cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho._

_- Tu eres la que se marcha en una cruzada sin sentido - agregó el condescendiente- ¿puedes negar eso?_

_- No- respondió Hermione algo turbada._

_- Entonces... -su determinación lo incitaba a seguir preguntando-¿aceptas que no tienes excusas para lo que estas haciendo? _

_- Si – respondió escuetamente.._

_- Entonces... – dijo dudoso- ¿no crees que te mereces todos los reproches del mundo?_

_- Harry... –Hermione ahogo un suspiro- no seas injusto..._

_- ¿Injusto? Lo injusto es que nos mintieses, prometiste que no te alejarías...decías que éramos importantes para ti...pero mentías¿sabes cuanto tiempo hace que no nos vemos? Y ya si pensamos en hablar...¿sabes cuanto tiempo hacia que no estábamos a solas?_

_- ...Yo no...- Hermione se quedo pensativa._

_- Por Merlín! Hermione! –chilló acercándose a ella - Vas por ahí, fingiendo que no pasa nada!...Tu y yo, Hermione... Nada va bien! Y sabes desde cuando... Odio que finjas que nada ha cambiado, y aun así, sigues evitándome... ¿Por qué lo haces?_

_- Yo te evito! Claro! Como tu lo has puesto todo tan fácil!- chillo ella perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba._

_- No soy tan buen actor como tu, -y chistando agregó- una lastima..._

_- Ohh, esto es lo que me faltaba por oír... –La joven parecía a punto de estallar- Yo NO actúo! –Le chillo con fuerza mirándole a los ojos.._

_- Ahh no?- cuestiono Harry. Los ojos de Hermione brillaban de furia- Nunca me hablas... casi ni me miras...-de forma retadora agregó- ¿tan desagradable te resulta mi presencia?_

_- Casi tanto como a ti la mía..- explotó ella mordaz. _

_- No sabes nada...- dijo el sintiéndose derrotado._

_- ...Tu no tienes ni idea ...- Hermione seguía bastante agitada._

_- ¿Por qué te marchas?- preguntó él, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.._

_- ¿Podemos dejar ya este estúpido jueguecito?- dijo ella observando la mirada anhelante del que fuera su mejor amigo._

_El muchacho negó casi imperceptiblemente sin apartar la vista._

_- Harry, no quiero hablar de ello- dijo tratando de ahogar un sollozo._

_- ¡No evites mi pregunta ¿quieres! –exclamó acercándose un poco mas a ella- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Se que estas harta de las encerronas de Ron... de sus intentos por que hablemos...- el oscuro brillo de sus ojos delataba la impotencia que sentía- ¿Te vas por mi?- pregunto finalmente con la voz rasgada._

_Sin saber que responder ella miro hacia la casa. Harry viendo su turbación y sus intenciones la atrapó por los hombros apremiándola._

_- Es eso ¿verdad?- preguntó con brusquedad. _

_- Yo no...- Hermione no sabia que contestar, en cierta medida si era por Harry, por alejarse de él. Había hallado una vía de escape y no podía desperdiciarla, conseguiría grandes avances en la p.e.d.d.o... Pasaron un par de segundos que a Harry le parecieron eternos._

_- RESPONDE HERMIONE!- Le dijo zarandeándola con brusquedad._

_- SI! –Chilló cogiendole los brazos- Si, si, si... y mil veces si!- dijo liberándose de su agarre y empujándolo con fuerza. Harry dio un pequeño traspiés. _

_La miró perplejo un segundo. Hermione le observaba con la respiración agitada y las mejillas encendidas. Harry estaba furioso, cerro los puños con frustración... el miedo y la furia que Hermione reflejaba en su mirada contrastando con ese aire de desvalida soledad que emanaba de su cuerpo. Harry con inusitada rapidez la cogió de la muñeca y tirando de ella la apretó contra su cuerpo. Una mano inconsciente atravesó el vacío posándose en su nuca. Abalanzándose con premura busco su boca._

_Sus labios se unieron de manera inesperada, toscos al primer contacto, trémulos mas tarde. Harry notaba como su pecho subía y bajaba incesante, presa de una gran agitación. Hermione permanecía estática... _

_Aquello la había sorprendido... casi tanto como a él. Harry dudo, la desesperación y el dolor que le producía la inminente perdida se había fundido en solo un instante con el deseo, con el secreto anhelo de retenerla a su lado. Se habría separado de ella en aquel instante de no ser por la repentina calidez que invadió sus sentidos. Un tibio suspiro se estrello contra su boca, invitándolo a seguirla._

_Una lengua trémula tanteo sus labios entreabriéndolos. Harry noto como Hermione se movía lentamente, posando con inseguridad sus cálidas manos sobre su espalda, desplazándolas hasta su cintura con una leve presión... aumentando así el contacto entre sus cuerpos. _

_Hermione trataba de abrirse paso. Harry se abandono por fin al placer de aquella experiencia. Una boca deseosa de nuevas caricias le permitía acceso a los rincones mas íntimos y ocultos. Sus lenguas explorándose, saboreándose... tropezando y enredándose al son de una cadencia invisible... sus manos recorriendo la nuca y el cuello de la joven con desesperación... suspiros y jadeos ahogados. _

_De pronto ella sintió algo duro contra su vientre, intrigada se movió sobre él, sintiendo un agradable calor extenderse por su cuerpo. El miedo y el deseo se enzarzaron en una cruel batalla. Extasiada aumento el ritmo de sus caricias, dejándose guiar por sus mas primarios instintos. Un gemido entrecortado escapo de los labios de Harry. _

_Hermione se sobresalto al comprender lo que estaba haciendo y separándose bruscamente de su abrazo le planto una sonora bofetada. ¡Como había osado!... la había manejado a su antojo. Estaba furiosa... furiosa con Harry, por provocarle esas sensaciones... furiosa consigo misma por sucumbir a sus deseos... por desear repetirlo..._

_Un fuerte sonido retumbo en la noche. Harry inconscientemente se llevo una mano hacia la recién magullada mejilla. Miro a Hermione con perplejo desconcierto... el rubor en sus mejillas, la respiración aun entrecortada. La incredulidad bañaba sus pupilas, sus ojos asustados, su semblante serio, el entrecejo fruncido en una mueca conocida y añorada, una imagen que quedaría grabada en la retina para siempre. _

_Una sensación de inmensa decepción lo alcanzo en ese instante. Creyó ver a Hermione acercarse y susurrarle algo al oído. Y después, quedó solo, aun con la sensación de su cálido aliento sobre la mejilla y el eco de sus palabras vibrando en su interior, "No quiero volver a verte jamás"... mientras ella se alejaba caminando hacia el interior de la casa. _

**Fin Flash Back**

En cuanto desapareció de mi vista una enorme culpa me inundo. No entendí absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió esa noche. Ella huía de mi, vi temor en sus ojos... pero si eso es lo que sentía¿porque me beso?... Incapaz de verla alejarse de nuevo me senté en la hierba y esperé ... esperé hasta que un par de pelirrojos cabizbajos salieron a mi encuentro. Esperé incansable, esperé por mucho tiempo... esperé hasta que olvidé esperar.

* * *


End file.
